campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod Games 8
Chapter 8: Sibby I stare at the nest. Their intentions were clear. They wanted me to drop the nest on the others. I said I'd only hurt the others if they attacked Annabeth, but freezing me? That's just wrong. Hazel puts her hand down and looks at Frank sadly. It's kind of a lust look. It's weird because Hazel looks really young. We all look down as a diamond forms at Hazel's feet. "What? Is that a diamond?" I ask Hazel. "You ask a lot of questions, Percy. Get the nest." Hazel picks up the Diamond and throws it. I look at her likes she's crazy. Frank rolls his eyes. Yeah, waisting things that are worth millions. I start to go after it but Hazel stops me. "Why are you waisting Diamonds?" I snap. "Why do you keep asking questions? I wouldn't touch that diamond if I were you. It's like a poison." I just stare at her then glance at the diamond. I should just listen to her. I start to climb the tree that the nest hangs from. Frank stares at me. It's kind of freaking me out. Imagine a giant muscular guy with a baby face. Now imagine that baby looking at you like you're nothing. That's Frank. I pull out Riptide and start to cut the branch. Frank turns into a bird and catches the nest. Hazel just stares at him. "I hope that he wins." says Hazel. "I hope that Annabeth wins." We both would make the sacrifice for the two. Both of us are not voting for ourselves but the ones we love. I jump up and nearly fall out of the tree. "What about Annabeth? Is she with the group he's dropping the nest on?" Hazel's eyes widen and she jumps down from the tree. "We didn't warn her!" We both start running towards their camp site. In the commotion I see Jason and Hazel being stung by the wasps, but the one that's being attacked the most is Khione. They're swarming her and she's screaming and trying to freeze them. Annabeth got stung a few times, but it wasn't that bad. Hazel and I duck behind a tree. Frank flies up ahead. I look and I see the huntress girl staring at Frank. Her name was Thalia, I believe. Frank lands in front of us and Thalia shoots at him. Hazel jumps out in front of Frank. She's shot in the heart. This makes Frank scare me. The baby in him vanished at this very moment. Thalia aims another arrow at him and he jumps on her and breaks her arrow. He jams the arrow in Thalia's neck. I'm over Hazel's body. She's murmuring a few words. Frank shoves me away and pulls the arrow out. He's sobbing over her body and whispering I love you's to her. Frank pulls out a burned stick snd tucks it under her body. We bury her in flowers and put three fingers to our hearts and pump in the air right to the cameras. Frank flies off and I start to sulk around. I stumble over a cave. It's covered by leaves and branches. I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't such a cluts. I roll into the cave and try to make a fire. I'm still very cold from the Khione freezing me. I wish it would have been Jason instead of her. He's a big threat. I don't even want him near my Wise Girl with a 50 foot pole between them. I start to eat my food. I'm very close to running out and I'm not the best hunter in the world. I bet Frank could catch meals with ease. I don't think it's safe to be around him now. He didn't seem to like me before, now he has no reason to pretend. Later in the night I hear a tap on the wall. I pull out Riptide and stare into the darkness. It's a blimp from Hedge. He got me food! It's blue medicine and blue fruit and some fish. I don't remember telling him about my mother and how she likes the color blue so much. She use to put blue seasoning and such in our food before we were this poor. I look at the camera and thank him. Outside I can hear the announcer man rallying off todays deaths. I get sad when Hazel comes up. When that's over I expect the announcer guy to finish but he continues on. "We have dried out the cornucopia after Perseus Jackson, he's still alive by the way, soaked up the place. We have put up new items for you to come get. You know there's always a catch, I'm sure you'll figure it out though. Oh, and don't try to be slick and come get your items in the night, they won't be there until 12a.m. Be careful demigods." The announcer laughs and silence fills its wake. Another blimp comes a few minutes later. It's from Drew, this time. In big pink letters it says, "DO NOT GO THERE DOLL, YOU'LL BE KILLED ON THE SCENE~Drew!" Well that makes me feel better. I look at the camera. I apologize, knowing the audience is looking at me. How can they not? The man just made me the target. "Sorry," I rip up the note,"But I have to." Annabeth somehow finds me in the night. "Annabeth?! How?" I look at her. She's limping. "Frank followed you. Percy, you can't go there tomorrow." She falls down. "Annabeth, what's happened to you?" I help her up and there's blood all on my hands. I gasp. "The Careers, they thought I was apart of that wasp idea, because I wasn't stung as much. They think I'm working for you and tried to kill me. Piper nearly charm-speaked me to death, but I punched her in the throat. Frank had helped me here when he found me by the lake." I give Annabeth some of the medicine, but that doesn't seem to do a thing. I try to stitch up her side. It's bleeding terribly. She's cut up and swollen. I kiss her and let her rest, staying awake the whole night. I stroke her hair and hug her tight. "Atleast you're here with me and not with them." I whisper. She told me not to go but I have to. Maybe there's some medicine for her or some way to stop her bleeding. I am not letting her die. She's going to win it all and I'm not going to live to see it. [[Demigod Games 9|Next Chapter ---->]] Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfiction Category:Demigod Games